Destiny and Freedom
by Navi Blue
Summary: Kebebasan... sesuatu yang misterius tuk dipecahkan. Apakah kau telah menemukan arti kebebasan dalam hidupmu? Yakinkah jikalau kebebasan itu benar-benar ada? my 1st fic for Harpot. DMHP/Drarry, Fluffy, BL. RnR pliss?


Hallo~ Lucky in here! You can call me 'Icky', Can't you?

Oh, okay, Salam Kenal! This is my 1st fanfiction for Harry Potter, mohon bantuannya m(_ _)m

Walau dibilang masih newbie, namun Icky telah cukup lama menjelajahi fand Harpot. You know, Icky benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan fand ini. Cukup satu kata, 'Amazing'!

Tak dipungkiri lagi, para author disini sungguh hebat! Membuat Icky jadi ingin tuk membuat fanfic disini juga. So, Icky minta bantuannya ya~~~

Enjoy it! ^^"

* * *

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

oO~oOo~Oo

oO~OoOoO~oOo~OoOoO~Oo

**Destiny and Freedom**

oO~OoOoO~oOo~OoOoO~Oo

oO~oOo~Oo

* * *

_Lelah sudah jiwa dan raga;_

_Muak akan belenggu yang mengekang._

_Kini semua telah usai,_

_Saatnya tuk meraih kebebasan sejati._

Angin berhembus lembut, mengajak trerumputan tuk menari bersama. Dedaunan pepohonan bergemerisik, memanjakan telinga dengan senandung bisikan yang menentramkan jiwa.

Mata terpejam erat, menikmati belaian lembut angin yang menerpa kulit wajah. Duduk sendiri di tepi Danau _Hogwarts_, menghayati ketenangan dengan benar, jauh dari riuhnya tempat yang disesaki banyak orang.

Kala kelopak mata terbuka, kepingan emerald menampilkan beribu keindahan, kemilau yang mampu melambungkan angan hingga batas tertinggi. Sungguh, suatu anugerah yang luar biasa indah. Tak terbayangkan bahwa kilat ketakutan, kemarahan, kebencian dan kesedihan pernah terukir di dalam kilauan cemerlang itu. Ironis memang, namun takdir memang tak dapat dihindari.

Jiwa manusia selalu terperangkap akan rantai bernama takdir yang terus mengikatnya, seakan tak membiarkannya tuk menggapai apa itu kebebasan.

Ya, rantai yang akan terus mengikutinya, mengekor di setiap setapaknya menuju masa depan. Terbelenggu akan ramalan takdir yang kelam, sekelam kesedihan yang bersarang di hatinya. Ramalan yang memaksanya berhadapan langsung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan. Tak dapat dicegah maupun dihindari, hanya satu diantara mereka yang dapat bertahan hidup.

Sudah cukup banyak pengorbanan yang ia berikan, telah beribu kesedihan ia telan. Tubuh yang rapuh itu takkan dapat menanggung yang lebih.

Berlian yang berkilau pun, sekuat apa pun dan setangguh apa pun ia, takkan tahan dengan benturan yang malampaui batasnya, meski ia akan selalu tampil dengan kemilaunya yang indah. Demikian pula seorang Harry Potter.

Tersenyum miris akan apa yang tercetus otaknya, berspekulasi bahwa dirinya telah gila tidaklah salah bukan? Ia bukannya putus asa, hanya merenungi apa yang telah terjadi dalam lembaran hidupnya. Cerita demi cerita yang tertulis dalam kisah kehidupannya, bagai dongeng fantasy terdahsyat sepanjang masa yang ia lewati.

Dan kini, semua telah usai. Teror _Dark Ear_l sepenuhnya lenyap sama dengan dirinya yang kali ini benar-benar telah lenyap. Kedamaianpun dapat sepenuhnya direngkuh dalam genggaman tangan. Tak perlu ragu, raihlah.

Kali ini Harry terkikik geli, lucu juga membayangkan hal yang serumit itu dalam otaknya. Bagai bukan dirinya saja.

Ditatapnya langit senja. Menikmati indahnya matahari yang mulai hilang di batas cakrawala. Indah, aman, dan... damai.

Ingin rasanya Harry melepas dirinya terbang dan menari di langit yang berjuta warna itu. Bergabung bersama angin, terbebas dari apa yang namanya takdir dan terbang jauh merasakan apa itu kebebasan. Sungguh sesuatu yang manis—menurutnya.

"Sudah gila, Potter? Senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu," Ujar sebuah suara baritone yang mengintrupsinya. Tak pelak membuat Harry sedikit terlonjak kaget dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba itu.

Dibalikkan badannya, mendapati seorang pria berbalut jubah sutra hitam tengah berdiri di belakannya. "Malfoy..." desis Harry sedikit tak percaya.

_Sejak dulu..._

_Mataku terus memandang bayangmu._

_Berharap dapat mengajarnya._

_Kini, kau berdiri tepat dihadapanku._

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya pemuda berkacamata itu sedikit terbatah.

"Aku—mencarimu" jawab suara dingin itu, nampak ada sedikit keraguan disana. Mendapat reaksi kebingungan dari lawan bicaranya, ia pun kembali berujar. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, kau punya waktu?".

Sebuah anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban, walau raut kebingungan masih terukir jelas di wajah itu, namun sudah cukup bagi seorang Draco Malfoy.

.

#

.

Kaki-kaki jenjang perlahan menaiki anak tangga. Di dalam sana seseorang tengah menunggu hadirnya sosok yang dipuja. Mata kelabu terus saja menatap bulan yang bersinar terang, hingga pintu berderit terbuka.

Didapatinya sesosok pemuda berkacamata tengah melangkah mendekatinya. Berdua, menepati janji yang telah disepakati untuk bertemu di Menara Astronomi setelah makan malam di Aula Besar.

Hening meraja, namun tak memberi kesan yang kaku, malah nampak nyaman tuk dinikmati. Keduanya diam, membisu sembari menatap indahnya langit malam. Berjuta bintang menghiasinya, ditambah pesona sang rembulan yang menawan. Sungguh, ini adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan.

Walau saat dimana Harry berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Voldemort memang masih membekas, bahkan untuk selamanya. Dimana saat semuanya dipertaruhkan tuk menentukan siapa sang pemenang. Pertarungan puncak antara cahaya dan kegelapan. Antara _Orde_ dan para _Death Eather_.

Satu yang sangat mengejutkan Harry. Yaitu saat dimana ia tersudut dan hampir kalah kala Voldemort menyerangnya. Saat itu Draco memberikan tongkat Hawthronnya dan Harry dapat mengembalikan mantra itu pada Voldemort. Tidak hanya itu, Draco juga menolongnya kala ia tertangkap para Death Eather dengan mengatakan kalau ia tak mengenal Harry dan berhasil mengecoh para Death Eather sehingga Harry dapat terbebas dari _Malfoy Manor_. Harry tak akan melupakannya.

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Malf—"

_Sesak dada terasa, _

_Rasa yang membuncah tak terbendung,_

_Ingin ku rasa hangat dirimu,_

_Membawaku dalam dekap hangatmu._

Jantung berdebar kencang dan tak terkendali saat emerald dan langit kelabu bertemu. Kata-kata yang ingin terucap tersendat begitu saja di ujung lidah. Tanpa disadari pipi Harry berubah merah. Sejenak atmosfer berubah.

Tak kuasa menahan pesona langit kelabu itu, Harry menundukan kepala, menolak tuk bertatapan lebih lama dengan pria berambut platinum panjang di sampingnya.

Tanpa bersuara Draco mendekat, mengarahkan tangannya tuk menangkup wajah memerah Harry. Bingung namun Harry menerima saja. Perlahan tapi past Draco mulai menipis jarak di antara mereka. Tak terasa bibir-bibirpun akhirnya bersentuhan, lembut.

Sensasi aneh memenuhi keduanya. Draco makin menekan, menginginkan sensasi yang lebih. Akal sehat mulai terkikis, Draco mulai melumat bibir Harry dengan perlahan dan semakin cepat—rakus.

Harry tak menolaknya, bahkan ia bereaksi sama dengan Draco—menginginkan lebih. Keduanya hanyut dalam balutan asmara yang terpendam.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Harry mempunyai perasan terhadap Draco. Dimulai saat tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts. Sedangkan Draco, ia memang sejak awal bertemu telah tertarik pada sosok dalam rengkuhannya ini.

Kini, biarkanlah perasaan mereka yang bicara. Tak perlu kata-kata, cukup dengan tatapan dan sentuhan. Biarkan mereka mengungkapkan jika mereka _'Saling mencintai satu sama lain'_.

_Lembut... sangat lembut,_

_Belaianmu, rasa cintamu,_

_Aku menginginkannya.._

_Lagi..._

Seakan sadar apa yang baru ia lakukan, Draco cepat melepaskan penggutannya terhadap bibir Harry, serta mengambil jarak darinya. "—Maaf..." desisinya.

Harry menunduk dalam, tak sanggup mengetahui bahwa itu hanya kecelakaan. Hening kembali meraja.

"—Tapi... aku mencintaimu, Harry..." desisi Draco lagi, memecah keheningan—yang nampak kaku—kali ini.

Mata Harry membulat, tak percaya akan apa yang tertangkap gendang telinganya. Ia tidak hanya terkejut akan Draco yang memanggil nama depannya, tapi juga Draco yang mengungkapkan perasaanya.

Kali ini Dracolah yang menunduk, tak ingin mendapati kenyataan jika Harry akan menolaknya. Ia menatap lekat pada lantai yang ia pijak. Tak lama ia mendengar sesuatu. Sedikit diedarkan pandangannya ke depan—tetap tak memandang Harry, dan mendapati tetes-tetes air membasahi lantai di bawah Harry.

Dengan cepat ia mendongak. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Harry menangis, namun... tangisan itu bukanlah kesedihan atau semacamnya, itu... tangis haru?.

Entah bagaimana Harry langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Draco.

_Langit begitu indah,_

_Dapatkah ku menari disana?_

_Berbaur bersama angin..._

_Mengepakkan sayap yang tertanam di punggung..._

"Me too, Draco, I love you too—"

Dekapan hangatpun membelai tubuh Harry kembali. "Thanks, Harry, My Harry..."

"Thanks, love—"

Sebuah kecupan kembali membalut keduanya dalam hangatnya penjara bernama cinta. Tak bisa lepas dan akan abadi... selamanya...

_Kebebasan itu sulit kugapai._

_Lagi kuterperangkap..._

_namun ini berbeda,_

_kerena ku terjerat rantai cintamu..._

_

* * *

_

**Kebebasan... sesuatu yang misterius tuk dipecahkan. Apakah kau telah menemukan arti kebebasan dalam hidupmu? Yakinkah jikalau kebebasan itu benar-benar ada?**

**Yakinlah pada dirimu...**

**oO~oOo~Oo**

**oO~OoOoO~oOo~OoOoO~Oo**

**END**

**oO~OoOoO~oOo~OoOoO~Oo**

**oO~oOo~Oo**

**

* * *

***Sweatdrop* gak nyangka bener malah jadi gini...

Bener-bener... maaf ya karena jadi gaje gini...

And.. maaf klo masih ada typo ,"

Well, tak habis ide untuk membuat cerita dengan tema kebebasa. Entah kenapa Icky bener-bener gila ma tuh namanya 'Kebebasan'.

So~~~~ bagaimana? Adegan fluffy-nya ancur 'kan? Huu huu *gigit bantal*

Yah semoga Icky juga dapat memeriahkan fand Harpot ini.

Oh iya, titip salam buat Aicchan karena udah konfirm FB-ku. Tak sangka juga ada yang tertarik dengan Kekkaishi seperti Icky~~~ #plaaak Forget.

Last, thx sudah mau membaca fic ini, dan maukah memberi Icky review, rambling or feedback? Icky menantinya lho!~ *kicked*

Okay, See You~~~~~~~~


End file.
